dogdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinque Izumi/Abilities
As Flognarde's hero or the Biscotti Republic, Cinque wields the country's Divine Sword Palladion, one of the Treasure Swords pair of Biscotti Republic borrowed from Millhiore. It is a weapon that can assume different forms according to its owner's preference. In Cinque's hands, its default form is usually in the form of a staff, relating to his athletic-star preference. Cinque can use fire-attributed Emblem Arts whenever in battle. In the later episodes in season 2, Cinque has also gained further abilities after being given the Hero Crystal by Adel. Physical Moves *'Hero Kick (勇者キック):' A high, acrobatic drop kick at the opponent. *'Hero Express (勇者超特急):' By transforming the Palladion into the Tornader, Cinque exerts his bright power to boost for higher speed and acceleration. *'Hero Defense (勇者防御):' Cinque defends against enemy attacks by transforming the Palladion into the Defender. Emblem Arts *'Skycracking Cross (列空十文字):' With Palladion in twin-spear mode, Cinque fires off a cross-shaped energy blast towards the opponent(s). *'Boost Ride (ブーストライド)' Cinque converts his spirit power onto the Tornader, for an accelerating boost. *'Blaze Drive Hurricane:' Used in Season 2, episode 11; Cinque does a spirit charged kick while spinning continuously towards the target. *'Lightning Blossom (閃華烈風)' Used in Season 2, episode 11; Cinque's original ninjutsu while temporarily switched with Yukikaze's body. He channels his spirit energy in a large shrunken form, and thrown to the target. *'Infernal Fire Emblem (豪熱炎陣掌):' Cinque's emblem cannon as he unless a powerful straight energy line towards the opponent. *'Flame King Fang (炎王牙)' Cinque combines both the Bright Flame Swords into a double-edge spear, and attacks with a thrusting charge flame blast. Combination Attacks *'Skycracking Double Cross (列空ダブル十文字):' A combination move with Eclair Martinozzi, as they both simultaneously fire off their Skycracking Cross. *'Holy Saber (ホーリーセイバー):' A combination move with Millhi. With Cinque and Millhi respectively wielding Palladion and Excelide, they simultaneously fire off a large holy-energy blast. *'Infernal Neptune Twin God Fist (豪熱海王双陣掌):' A combination move with Nanami Takatsuki, where they both fire their respective Emblem Cannon, with spiraling force *'Thundering Blaze Heaven Seal Slash (轟雷烈火・天覇封滅斬):' A combination move with Gaul Galette des Rois. Each firing consecutive blasts at the opponent until it stunned, and finished off with a powerful cross strike. Advanced Powers Hero Time (ヒーロータイム): Cinque transform into the older version of himself through the use of hero crystal and gained an increased power and unlock some of his special ability temporary. * Flame King Sword (炎王剣): 'Cinque transform the Palladion into a giant flame saber which create scorching explosion flames upon swinging it (Only accesible when Shinku is in Hero Time form). This is one of the Demon Sealing Abilities. *'Bright Flame Sword (光炎剣) Cinque summons his Bright Equipments wielding a light saber or bright power with his fire element. He can also dual wield the attack called the Double Bright Flame Sword (ダブル光炎剣) * '''Palladion (Sword Form): '''Cinque able to wield Palladion in it's original form only during certain occasions. After obtaining the Hero Time ability, Cinque during his new form can wield it normally. Demon Sealing Ability As it's name suggest, this ability is used to seal a demon or purify them into spirits or normal god. Cinque learn this during his summer camp together with Eclair, Noir, and Yukikaze. Cinque Demon Sealing Ability personification is similiar to Eclair's.